Je te hais
by Liebel
Summary: Dio est obsédé par le visage de Jonathan qui revient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas que ce qu'il éprouve pour lui n'est d'autre que de l'amour. Cet OS contient un spoile. Dio x Jonathan.


Pairng : Dio x Jonathan

Disclaimer : Jojo's Bizarre Adventure appartient à Hirohiko Araki

NDA : Je suis une fan inconditionnée de JJBA et il fallait que je fasse cette fanfiction ! Je sens que si un fan de JJBA passe par ici et voit du Yaoi, surtout sur Dio et Jonathan, il va juste me tuer par review, à ce moment je pense au chef Otaku (allez voir sa chaîne Youtube !), je sais pas pourquoi ! Cet OS est court et c'est surtout du PwP, ne nous en cachons pas. Désolé à tout les fans, j'ai violemment saccagé JJBA. Pour les autres qui aiment le Yaoi, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un château noir sur une haute colline, Dio ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour une cachette. Ce château était digne d'un homme tel que lui. Il s'y était donc réfugier, se créant son chez lui, son cocon. Il s'y sentait mal malgré tout. Il avait pourtant absolument tout, les femmes des environ accourait auprès de lui pour sa beauté, il avait des milliers de serviteurs zombie-vampires, et une magnifique maison où il pourrait régner en paix. Une maison -château- comme Lord Joestar, son "père".

Son cœur se serra à cette désagréable pensée car le visage de Jonathan s'était imposé de lui même sur sa rétine. Son verre se brisa entre ses mains et le liquide carmine qu'il contenait se renversa en partie sur le sol. Il se leva et lança le verre contre le mur, terminant d'achever le pauvre ustensile qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Le blond rage, prit sa cape et sorti la tête haute de la pièce.

- Où allez-vous, Dio-sama ? demanda un zombie-vampire.

La seconde qui suivie fut fatale pour le subordonné, Dio le désintégra en un instant et sans même lui laisser une chance. Ceci était perçu comme un avertissement auprès de la peuplade qu'habitait ce château. Dio était énervé et mieux valait ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Il passa cependant à côté d'un servant et le regarda de haut avec tout le mépris du monde.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 22:48, Dio-sama.

Le blond passa ensuite son chemin et sorti de la forteresse. Le temps lui était compté, il ne pouvait pas rester dehors s'il faisait jour, sinon il mourrait. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant. Il était très énervé contre cethomme qui avait tout alors que lui n'avait rien. Il avait eu une famille, une enfance, un père formidable, même un chien, un amour d'enfance -un amour éternel même-, de brillantes études, des amis fidèles. Pour tout ça il lui en voulait plus que tout. Mais une raison de plus à la liste s'insuffla dans l'esprit du vampire. Jonathan Joestar, surnommé Jojo, son frère par adoption, la personne avec qui il avait passé son adolescence à martyriser, l'homme qui aujourd'hui veut le tuer, l'homme qu'aujourd'hui Dio va tuer, cet homme qu l'hantait depuis déjà si longtemps.

Dio ne serrait dire depuis quand Jojo occupe toutes ses pensées. Des années, c'est certain. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Erina ? Depuis qu'il avait fait cuire on maudit cleps ? Depuis l'instant même où ils s'étaient vu ? Le blond ne savait définitivement pas. Cette une chose l'avait toujours empêché de dormir, surtout que ce n'était pas réciproque, et il voulait tout faire pour que Jojo soit dans le même état d'obsession. Il voulait que Jojo ne pense qu'à lui, ne pense qu'à le tuer s'il voulait, mais qu'il ne pense qu'à lui ; que pour cette raison il ne dorme plus la nuit, qu'il en perde l'appétit. Dio voulait que cette obsession hante Jojo autant qu'elle ne l'hante lui. se le cachait encore maintenant, alors que la vérité était toute devant ses yeux. Dio, future roi de la planète était tombé amoureux d'un vulgaire gosse de riche. Cette idée l'avait effleuré une fois, mais il y avait répondu avec sa logique implacable. Il n'était pas amoureux, au contraire, il ne haïssait tellement que Jojo était devenu son obsession. Voilà comment le vampire justifiait à son adolescence ces fantasqueries. Le fait qu'il regardait constamment Jojo, surtout en classe, et lorsque ce dernier sentait son regard et se retournait, Dio faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Le fait qu'il embêtait très souvent Jojo sur n'importe quel sujet. Le fait qu'il lui remette ses habits quand ceux-ci étaient défaits. Le fait qu'il apprécie cette "trêve" qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Le fait qu'il lui pique tout ces amis. Le fait qu'il ne supportait pas que Jojo regarde une autre personne que lui. Oui, tout ceci n'était que fantasqueries idiotes. Il détestait Jojo plus que tout, et savait cette haine réciproque. Ce soir il en finirait avec le bleuté une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'enfin il sorte de sa tête.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Dio se tenait au rebord d'une fenêtre. Un de ses jambes pendait à l'intérieur tendis que la deuxième avait le genoux près du torse et le pied sur ledit bord. Cette jambes était d'ailleurs entourée de ses bras sur lesquels il avait posé sa tête. Il avait tout son temps et observait passivement le réveil d'une certaine personne. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué dans son sommeil ? Il ne le savait pas mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, pas encore. Il regardait le visage endormi de Jonathan brillé grâce aux rayons de la lune et quelques unes de ses mèches flottées avec la légère brise du soir. Le lit était contre la fenêtre, Dio n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher, le tuer, l'embrasser.

Il bugga à cette dernière pensée et s'arrêta de réfléchir. Son regard se porta sur les lèvres de Jojo et il se mordit les siennes. Il en avait très envie mais ne pouvait pas, sinon l'autre allait se réveiller et briser cette belle harmonie. Mais l'envie étai plus forte que tout, et Dio se résigna. il se dit que toute façon, il prenait ce qui lui plaisait peu importe ce que les autres faisaient ou disaient. Il se releva donc et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de son frère par adoption. Il sentait sa respiration frôler sa peau. Cette sensation l'électrisa et un sourire lui parvient. Il se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à mélanger leur souffle. Il regardait le visage de l'endormi, se disant que s'il se réveillait, il pourrait bien jouer un peu avec lui.

- Dio...

Jonathan se tourna pour être sur le côté et le blond se poussa. Ce dernier resta figer un moment, et inspecta ensuite le bleuté sous tout les angles. Il dormait encre ? Un sourire purement sadique s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il se remit sur le lit et poussa même Jojo pour le faire se mettre sur le dos, après quoi il l'embrassa violemment.

Le Joestar se réveilla sur le coup et lorsqu'il senti la langue entreprenante de l'homme, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que l'accepter. Il était choqué, il ne savait même pas qui était cette personne au dessus de lui, sa vision était brouillée par le réveil subite. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il embrassait bien, un peu trop même. Les joues de Jojo devinrent rapidement rouge et son érection matinale se pointa à l'horizon. Il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir dans la bouche du blond et se débattit comme il pu pour que l'autre s'enlève.

Dio se releva et lécha ses lèvres en regardant l'autre de haut. Jojo écquarilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu Dio mais ne put rien faire qu'il lui attacha déjà les bras. Mais il ne fit malheureusement pas que ça, le vampire remonta le haut du pyjama du bleuté pour jouer avec ses tétons. Il mit Jojo assit et se plaça derrière lui et lui lécha l'oreille.

- Tu aime, Jojo~ ? dit-il d'une voix suave en insistant sur le surnom.

- Dio ! Lâche moi !

Le blond grogna d'agacement et déchira le vêtement pour en faire un bâillon, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde se montre pour les arrêter en si bon chemin. Dio explora ce corps qui lui faisait envie depuis des années et s'amusa avec. Il léchait la nuque du bleuté alors que celui-ci se débattait et semblait dire qu'il voulait qu'il arrête. Dio rit doucement. Il tira sur le bas de pyjama et pu admirer une érection bien présente. Il nargua Jojo qui semblait se taire après ça. Ceci fit sourire le blond.

Le Joestar ne démentait pas qu'il aimait ça maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus de toute façon. De la salive commençait à se faire bien présente sur le bâillon et Jojo se cambrait légèrement sous les caresses de Dio. C'était sa première fois en même temps. Il voulait rester pur pour Erina mais voilà que Dio lui prenait encore une chose précieuse. Il ne put continuer sa pensée que son sexe se fit masturber par une main experte . Le blond savait vraiment s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir et ceci fit rager le manieur de l'onde. Il ragea d'aimer ça, il ragea d'en vouloir plus, et d'en demander plus.

Dio sembla comprendre la demande du bleuté et il fit plusieurs marque dans le cou pour ensuite enlever complètement son pyjama. Jojo se retrouva ainsi dans les bras du blond pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Un de ses mains parti à la rencontre des fesses de Jojo sans la moindre délicatesse tandis que son autre main s'activait toujours sur le sexe dur du soumis. Jojo lâcha un petit cri qui fut stopper par le bâillon. Il tourna la tête vers Dio et celui-ci s'arrêta quelques instants.

Il cru lire dans se regard de l'envie et du désir, comme si Jojo était consentant et qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Mais c'était impossible, Dio était sur le point de le violer, alors pourquoi être consentant ? Dio retourna Jonathan pour l'avoir en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il adviendrait s'il détachait ses mains mais autant en profiter avant qu'il ne le fasse lui même. Il allongea le bleuté sur le lit et se releva pour le surplomber. Il le regarda avec mépris, un sourire fière aux lèvres et sorti son sexe tendu de son pantalon en toile puis enleva le bâillon de l'autre homme. Après quoi, il présenta son sexe à Jojo.

- Suce.

Jojo leva les yeux vers Dio qui grogna d'impatience. Il prit la tête du soumis en arrachant quelques mèches et le fit ouvrir la bouche avec deux doigts. Il mit ensuite son sexe dans la bouche du bleuté et imprima un rythme effréné. Jojo avait du mal à respirer alors que Dio était aux anges. Le blond promis la pire des souffrance à l'autre s'il osait le mordre et laissa Jojo faire tout seul. Il le regarda de haut tandis que l'autre se débrouillait comme il pouvait sans ses mains. La vision du Joestar, la tête entre ses jambes, complètement soumis et lui faisait une fellation. Dio était plus que satisfait. Il ne tarda donc pas à venir avec un rale rauque dans la bouche de Jonathan. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et voulait recracher.

- Avale.

le sperme encore en bouche, Jojo regardait le blond, désorienté. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais Dio réitéra son ordre et il avala difficilement le liquide avec un goût affreux. Il toussa ensuite. Mais n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Dio avait déjà repris du service. Le blond inséra un doigt dans l'intimité encore vierge et Jojo se cambra violemment. Il retient un cri de douleur et le vampire sourit plus que nécessaire. Il lui intima de ne pas faire de bruit sinon il arrêtait tout de suite pour le prendre sur place. Le manieur de l'onde se crispa un peu face à cette déclaration. Le blond grogna un peu, le bleuté ne devait pas se crisper. Il releva la tête pour observer le visage de Jojo. Ce dernier était déformé par la douleur et le plaisir. Ses yeux étaient fortement fermés et il serrait les dents pour se contenir. Ses joues était cependant rouges, trahissant son plaisir. Quelques fois, des soupirs passaient ses lèvres, il prononçait le prénom de son agresseur dans certain, dans d'autre, il lui disait d'arrêter, et rare était ceux où il gémissait.

Dio se releva quelque peu, inserrant un autre doigt et venant embrasser son frère par adoption. Il le haïssait mais pour le moment, voulait seulement le voir dans les abîmes du plaisir. Jojo fut surpris de l'initiative mais y répondit comme il pu.

Le Joestar n'était pas totalement contre cette expérience un peu extravagante, il était même un peu pour. Il savait déjà que son amour n'était pas porté à Erina mais bien à Dio. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes. Il savait que son frère par adoption aussi ressentait ce genre de chose, vu comment il se comportait avec lui. Mais Jojo n'avait jamais voulu faire le premier pas vu le caractère instable du blond. Mais maintenant sa mission était de tuer cet homme qu'il aimait secrètement, cependant, cette nuit, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il s'en fichait pertinemment. Il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur que lui offrait ce corps contre lui.

- Dio, détache moi. Dit-il, presque suppliant

Le blond regarda l'homme sous lui et fronça les sourcils. Jojo lui assura qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir ou le frapper et Dio obéit pour la première fois; Il relacha les liens qui enserraient les poignets du bleuté. Une fois ceci fait, Dio s'attendait à ce que le Joestar le frappe tout de même et lorsqu'il vu son bras arrivé près de sa tête, il grimaça. Mais il en fut tout autre. Jojo passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Dio et le rapprocha de lui pour un nouveau baisé. Cette fois, c'était au tour du blond de buger.

Quand il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, Jojo lui souriait chaleureusement, de ce sourire que le blond voulait lui arracher tellement il l'insupportait par sa beauté. Il écarta les jambes du Joestar pour se mettre entre elle et releva les jambes de Jojo en les caressant et en déposant de légués baisés dessus. Le dominé savait très bien ce qui allait suivre et angoissait quelque peu. Et lorsque Dio entra d'un coup en lui, il se mordit la lèvre à sang pour ne pas laisser un cri de douleur pur lui échapper. De son côté, le blond était ravis. Le petit cul de Jojo était tout simplement parfait. Vierge et serrer comme il les aimait. Mais le fait que ce soir Jojo était encore plus jouissif.

Le dominant amorça des coups de butoir dés l'entrée, puissent et précis. Il alla embrasser Jonathan qui commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort. De douleur ou de plaisir ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un les entende, pas maintenant du moins. Jojo s'accrocha désespérément au cou du blond tandis que ce dernier allait toujours plus vite en lui. Des larmes étaient apparu au coin de ses yeux à cause de la douleur, mais à présent, le plaisir prenait de plus en plus de place. Son sexe dur bougeait de lui-même sous les assauts du vampire. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer. La nuit fut très longue pour les deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

La croisière venait de partir alors que Erina et Jonathan Joestar venait de partir pour leur lune de miel. Et le malheur d'un revenant trop présent s'abattit sur le bateau. Jojo se retrouvait en compagnie de la tête qu'il aimait, souriant et au bord de la mort.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, mais tu vas mourir avec moi, monstre.

Un rire parcouru la pièce. Erina était déjà partie dans le cercueil. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, deux frère ennemi, deux grands hommes, deux amants d'un soir fantastique qu'aucun n'oublierait. Dio venait enfin de se rendre compte d'un chose, une chose qui avait été devant ses yeux depuis le début et qui pourtant, s'efforçait de ne pas se dévoiler à lui : l'amour.

- Je te hais Jojo.

- Moi aussi, Dio.


End file.
